random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 69
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 70|Next Episode -->]] Length: ''' '''Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Tony Closing Song: ---- Content Covered: *Dragon dildos *dog dildos *Super Mag Fest *questions **Game soundtracks love or hate it? ***Matt "That's not a question" **game soundtrack with words made for said game ***Mitch sonic adventure 2 ***Tony If GTA on GTA III and pre GTA III games. Other Shit and some Facts: Funny Stories and Quotes: ''' '''Alex *He works at the Juice Bar for the Power Rangers. *Bodyguard cameraman guy beats the shit out of Stan Lee. *Suda 51 is famous for what I'm concerned. *RA with bumpers from porn stars. *TURbo. Continuity. We're back. *WE know that ice is on the moon, and now they are getting excited on ice on Mars? Fuck you. *TURbo OMG Episode 69 is technically episode 1. *It's racist because dragon. *I just found a picture where the head of the head has a dick and the balls have a dick. It's a dick with 2 dicks. *I heard you like dicks so your dicks have dicks. *Drew a very detailed spread eagle vagina of the dust on a large van. They were like that is better than any dick I could draw. *Tony what do you think of the Wii U? **Tony - Overhyped *How stupid, fat, and ugly are Canadians? **Matt - They spend $200 on dragon dildos. **Kate - I'm sorry. *Tony do you have something to say? **Tony - Yes. *Ok. Twinkies taste like bananas. **Matt - I tasted a twink. **Alex - Mitch? **Kate - I took a shit today. *Do you want to win a guitar? **Matt - You just have to blow me. *There are more playable characters in Rampage Total Destruction than Godsmack songs. *I got Treehouse of Horror for my ex-gf and I want it. Kate *I'm thinking about killing myself. *Don't blow your load on cocktalk. *Does Godsmack I stand alone counts? **Alex - Goddamn. *I've been a giant whore and a traitor. *15 minutes in and catfood already. *It's bending into itself as a 69. *Dragon Dildos Not the best but made of silocone. *I was disappointed with the horse dildo. It was not that big, I wanted some give. **Matt - To not die? *It feels like a wet noodle. It's bad. *Dog dildo is better. One at a time. *That floor nigger in Game of Thrones can play the Wii. Matt *Dredds awesome. **Alex - Catfood. *Yes so I can eat catfood. *Canada sucks and I don't mean that as a joke. *I'm afraid of success and you have no idea how successful we are 2 years from now. *Can we talk about Dragon dildos. I'm fascinated. *First of all I'm going to stop you from saying Real Talk from now on. *Only I can make Game Grumps references. Mitch *Kick me in the balls 40 times in 1 minute the game. **Tony - I love that game, I'm the champion. *Big Red Bob BBQ Fuck Hut HD sandwiches. *Mitch told Kate to STFU. *Get some catfood. Tony *I have I stand alone on my ipod. Rock was at the gym. (Scorpion King) <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 70|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Matt Category:Mitch Category:Tony